Blood Moon
by Redphanqueen
Summary: Phil is attacked by someone..or rather something, after stepping out to get something. Pretty soon, he starts experiencing changes such as an aversion to silver, heightened senses of smelling and hearing, and a craving for meat. As something prowls the streets of London, Dan and Phil may have to protect each other from the beast.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Dan and Phil**

 **Hey Pastries! Halloween is coming up, you know what that means! ( holds up scary idea) its scary story time! So, what frightening, supernatural encounters will I put Dan and Phil through this Halloween season? I have a few ideas, which I hope you'll like. Firstly this one, I love Werewolves and this idea came about in a Skype conversation I was having with one of my friends. So I hope you like it XD**

* * *

" Ugh, we're out of soy sauce and now this stir fry is ruined." Said Dan, as he looked through the sauce cabinet, Phil chuckled as he continued to stir the vegetables around.

" Well, have no fear I can go get some." Said Phil. Dan smiled, and kissed Phil's cheek as the older youtuber wrapped his arm around Dan's waist.

" Thanks, but you don't have to, we can just make something else, besides you've seen the news people have been getting attacked recently." Said Dan worriedly, Phil nodded and looked into Dan's brown eyes. Lately, bodies were appearing in the streets of London. People torn to shreds or left unconscious, bleeding in alleyways some even half naked and...well..it was heavily discouraged to be out alone at night now. Still, the shop wasn't that far away and he was sure he could get there and be back with not even a scratch.

" I'll be fine Dan, here just take these off the fire and get started on the rice while I go get some. I promise, I'll be right back." Said Phil reassuringly.

"Seriously? You had to say that? Now, I'm even less sure of you going now." Said Dan, Phil smiled and kissed the tip of Dan's nose. "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"I'll be fine Bear, I will have my cellphone on, I won't talk to strangers, and If someone offers me anything I'll say no." Said Phil jokingly, albeit he was serious as well. With some psychotic lunatic out there, he wanted to be extra careful. Especially since strange people were constantly attracted to him for whatever reason, such as the woman who randomly told him to hold her dog or the guy who whoofed in his ear. Dan smiled softly and looked into his eyes. He loved Phil, and he trusted that Phil as an adult male could handle himself and take care of himself. That was the thing however, Phil was an adult but he still had this innocence to him, this innate ability to trust anyone he met and he was worried that Phil would get hurt because of that.

Of course a small voice in the back of his mind reminded him that Phil was a good four years older than him. He'd been living on his own for a good while, before living together with Dan and he was more experienced about the world around him. That Phil was innocent, but he wasn't so innocent that he couldn't protect himself or trust the first stranger he saw.

" Alright then, but call me when you get there and please keep your cellphone on...be back as quick as you can, and I love you." Said Dan. Phil smiled and kissed his lips, whilst also running his fingers through Dan's soft brown hair.

" I will, and I love you." Said Phil, before heading out. He grabbed his red bomber jacket from the lounge, and headed down the stairs and out the door, Dan watched him go and pushed away the sick feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. Phil was going to be ok, and everything was going to be fine. Phil made his way down the street, as the sun was beginning to set and people were rushing through the streets and trying to avoid alleyways. Even bums were now out in the streets unwilling to go into the dark alleyways as police drove down the street. The air was thick and as tense as the smog. His blue eyes looked up, at the purple sky as the red sun set...it was beautiful, but also served as a reminder that he had to hurry. He made it to the small shopping centre, and got some sauce when he felt as though he was being watched.

He knitted his brow and looked back, and he only saw a dark haired guy in the same aisle as him looking over a few other sauces. He just inwardly shrugged, deciding it was just his nerves. He called Dan, when he realized he hadn't done that.

"Hey Dan, yeah I'm here is there any...ok, I'll be there, relax. Yes I know, the sun has almost set I'll be there ok love you." Said Phil, before hanging up with a small chuckle.

"Husband?" Asked the brown haired guy,

"Boyfriend." Said Phil, the guy nodded and looked at Phil sizing him up, which made Phil feel very uncomfortable. The guy was tall and fit with broad shoulders, and brown hair that was swept back, his eyes though were the color of amber and were almost entrancing. He looked like the kind of guy who went to the gym every week and who was very into sports. The guy went over to Phil, who immediately looked down at the sauce. Deciding that suddenly it was far more interesting, the guy placed one of his hands around Phil's waist and whispered in his ear.

" He's very lucky, y'know with everything going on, someone like you shouldn't be out alone." Said the guy, and Phil chuckled awkwardly as he got out of his grasp.

" I'm ok thanks, I just came for this um...I have to go, my boyfriend he'll worry if I-"

"Well your boyfriend isn't here, besides he doesn't have to know we were talking. Just, relax. " Said the guy, " Names Jake."

" Phil...and my boyfriend is meeting me actually," Said Phil thinking quickly. " He um, he just texted me."

Jake nodded, sizing him up once more before heading off and making Phil sigh in relief. After paying for the sauce, he started to head back home and the sun had now fully set. There were very few people out and about, and sure there weer a few passing cars, but hardly anyone was out. He hummed, as he walked..when he heard footsteps behind him, he slowed his pace down and just as he figured they would they slowed down. He quickened his pace, and once more they sped up. Slowly he looked back, when someone dragged him into an alleyway. He saw it was Jake, who had him pinned to the wall.

"Oh um hi-"

"Save it, so I knew you were lying...its a good thing too, I probably would have ripped your boyfriend's throat out." Said Jake and Phil's eyes widened, in fear as Jake's amber eyes began to sort of glow. The full moon rising overhead, and he tried to get away as the other man began to kiss him and suck on his neck. Phil tried to fight back, when he saw that Jake's hands were getting hairier and hairier, while he was also growing in hight and his back was becoming more arched. A growl escaped him, as his claws began to dig into Phil's clothes.

"Please stop!" Phil exclaimed, as Jake tore off his jacket now nearly ripped to shreds, he screamed as the kisses began to turn into bites, and knives were sinking into his shoulders. His eyes widened, when he saw a brick laying there. Jake pushed him down, causing Phil to hit his head he cried out and felt more of hid s blood escape him. He hissed in pain, listening to the grunts and pants as Jake was becoming more beast than man. The Beast growled, and soon began ripping at his shirt, when Phil slowly reached for the brick. He groaned, and yelped as the kisses or rather bites were being left on his back. Finally, he grabbed the brick and smashed it into Jake's face a few times enough to knock him out before running back home.

Dan sat in the lounge, watching American Horror Story on tv, when he heard keys jingling. He sighed in relief, as Phil was now home.

" Hey welc-...Phil?" Said Dan, when he saw Phil all bloody and with his clothes nearly torn and large wounds on him. He was frozen, and his jaw dropped Phil smiled softly at the sight of Dan before collapsing on the floor.

"Phil!" Yelled Dan, immediately going over to Phil's side.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Dan and Phil**

 **Hey Pastries! So, I'm glad you like the story and here is Chapter 2, Ironically I am going to Universal Studios tomorrow, although I don't know if we'll stay for the Horror nights or not as thats usually when we go home but whatevs. Anyway. Enjoy XD**

* * *

Phil groaned, as he felt his body tingle. He felt pain yes, but it was like his body was undergoing a change and he couldn't quite explain how or even why. He slowly opened his eyes, and winced slightly at the bright lights. His blue eyes looked around the hotel room, it was a peach color and the curtains were very floral, matching the chair by it underneath the television set. He knitted his brow when he aw the bandages on his arm, and over his chest, the IV drip attached to his arm...he was honestly so confused, the last thing he remembered was getting home to Dan after...after. Suddenly as if a door had been opened he remembered everything, he remembered Jake, remembered him cornering him in an alleyway as he literally tore into Phil and became this...this monster. The scent of blood mixing in with the dirt of the alleyway, and there was pain nothing but ache.

His heartbeat accelerated, and he could hear the heart moniter rapidly beeping as he began to hyper ventilate. Remembering the monster, it was seven or even eight feet tall and its eyes...those cold, hungry, amber eyes looking down at him, those claws digging into his flesh and the feeling of the blood dripping down his arms. He gasped and froze, when he felt something touch his hand. Slowly he looked to his left, and he saw Dan asleep, his hand over Phil's. The older man sighed in relief, it was only Dan...who was most likely incredibly worried. He gently brushed some of Dan's fringe away, when he noticed the tear stains down Dan's cheeks and the damp spot underneath. He felt his heart break, deciding to let Dan know he was ok.

"Dan," He whispered, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Hm?" Said Dan, groggily as he woke up, when he stopped as soon as he saw Phil. He sat there in shock, and relief, and suddenly the tears he thought were gone came back. As did the lump in his throat, immediately Dan hugged Phil although carefully as he didn't want to hurt him. Phil hugged him back, and Dan gently ran his fingers through Phil's hair as Phil buried his face in Dan's shoulder and cried. His fingers grasping Dan's jumper so tightly, his knuckles were white. Dan sighed, and kissed Phil's head. He'd been scared to death when he saw Phil like that. Immediately he'd called the hospital and rode in the ambulance over...praying to whatever higher being was up there that Phil would be ok. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost Phil.

Phil was his everything, his best friend, his boyfriend, his everything...and the thought of losing him physically hurt. He didn't even want to know what he'd do if it ever came down to that, didn't want to imagine a world, even a life without Phil in it.

" I'm so glad you're alive." Said Dan softly, Phil sniffed as he immediately looked down. Dare he tell Dan what happened? No, Dan would probably think he was disgusting and dirty, he'd probably turn his back on him once he'd found out just what Jake did. Not to mention think he was crazy about the last part. He sighed softly as he remembered what happened and felt like curling up into a ball and dying. Why had this happened to him? Why had he singled Phil out? Why? was the question in his mind, at the moment...just why? Perhaps...perhaps it had been his fault. Yes, that was probably it..he'd probably said or done something that made him do it. He looked down, not wanting to talk...he just wanted to rest under the covers. Dan noticed how quiet Phil was, and let him go, his hand going over Phil's as his other continued to gently run through Phil's hair.

" I...I'm sorry Phil, do you...want or need anything? "Asked Dan, who was frankly unsure of what to do or say.

" C-can you come...here?" Asked Phil softly. Dan nodded and got into the bed as well, immediately Phil hugged him and sniffed as he felt more tears begin to spill. Dan just hugged him, and let him cry. He didn't know what happened, or even who would do such a thing to Phil, but if they knew what was good for them, they'd stay away. After awhile, the two fell asleep in each other's arms. The next day, Phil awoke in the hospital to find he was by himself, he looked around for Dan and began to feel very, very panicked. His eyes widened, when he saw Jake there at the doorway smirking at him.

"No, no stay away! Stay away from me!" Exclaimed Phil,as he shrank back, and tried to get as far away from him as possible. The other male approached him, and immediately Phil began calling for Dan.

"Phil!"

Phil gasped, and woke up in a cold sweat to see Dan standing by his bedside, looking very worried. He immediately looked around and saw no sign of Jake..it had been a nightmare, just a horrible, horrible nightmare.

"Dan, don't ever leave me...please I...please..I saw him and..and please." Pleaded Phil, as he was nearing tears.

"Hey, its ok I'm not going anywhere Phil. I'm going to make sure no one ever hurts you again, alright?" Said Dan softly, his brown eyes looking into Phil's blue ones. "I promise, nothing is ever going to happen again...ok?"

Phil sniffed and nodded, when he saw a figure at the door and caught the scent of something almost like citrus.

" Is someone here?" He asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, PJ and Chris are here to see you...I um, I can tell them to-"

"No, no its fine...I'm fine." Said Phil, Dan nodded, and sat down beside him. "Um Dan...before they come what exactly happened to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Dan and Phil**

 **Hey Pastries! So, Yes Phil does remember what happened, but he doesn't know what happened as far as how badly he was hurt. All he know is he had scratch and bite marks, but he was still able to make it home. So yeah, sorry for that confusion. Anyways, lets get on with the fic!**

* * *

" I mean, I remember...what happened, but the next thing I know I...I was at the flat and everything went black after that, what happened?" Asked Phil, looking up at Dan for some type of answer.

" Well, you came home covered in blood and your clothing was torn...when you came home, you passed out and I dialed 999. You were losing a lot of blood, and the paramedics and police came and I told them everything. How you'd gone out, only to come back..like that, so they'll probably want to ask you questions. we were in the ambulance and...it was a nightmare. You had five broken ribs, there were...almost clawmarks on your body, and they were deep...really deep. They had to give you a blood transfusion, because you'd lost so much and...you had a few bruises," Said Dan, not wanting to tell him about the hickeys discovered, Phil nodded and looked down at his chest and shoulder.

"Do you think they'll leave battle scars?" Asked Phil, making Dan chuckle. Phil looked at Dan and noticed the tears Dan was trying to hold back, he hugged him once more and Dan hugged him back. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be apologizing, you did nothing wrong." Said Dan reassuringly. They looked up, when PJ knocked on the doorframe, and suddenly the citrus smell became increasingly strong, but along with it came another scent. It smelled like paint, mixed in with the scent of meat and eggs.

"PJ, were you working on something while eating breakfast?" Asked Phil curiously. Earning him a rather strange look from Dan and PJ.

"Yeah, I was...and then Dan called me, are you ok?" Asked PJ, as he went over to him and going past Dan.

" I'm fine, I mean in pain but fine." Said Phil with a small smile as PJ hugged him. Chris stood by the door awkwardly, unsure if he should enter or not. They had after all, only spoken once at Vidcon since they stopped talking two years back. Even so, he had still been very, very worried about Phil. He looked over to Dan, who gave him a small just nodded in acknowledgement, before PJ and Phil looked back at him. Phil smiled softly at his old friend and outstretched his arms towards him. Chris smiled and immediately went over to hug Phil.

" I'm glad you're ok." Said Chris, as they hugged. Dan smiled softly and walked out of the room to give them some privacy.

"What happened?" Asked PJ, gently placing a hand on Phil's uninjured shoulder.

" We ran out of sauce so I went to get some and...and this guy..." Phil paused as he began to recall the incident and fresh tears made their way down his face. "He...he..."

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Said Chris, Phil sniffed and sighed softly. "Why were you there alone?"

"Chris." Said PJ.

"No, seriously its dangerous being out there alone! What was Dan too busy sitting on his fat arse to be there?!" Exclaimed Chris, he was just so angry. Phil had gone through something incredibly traumatic, and had been hurt enough to warrant all of these bandages. He could've been murdered, and no one would've been there to save him, and the thought of Phil laying there in a dirty alleyway, covered in blood...cold...alone...dying..it made him physically ill to his stomach.

"Chris! That's not fair! I mean, Dan could have offered to go but he didn't." Said PJ, trying to be the rational one.

" He did, I just told him I'd be back earlier...its my fault really." Said Phil, PJ immediately turned to Phil in shock, when immediately Chris went outside and the two of them could hear shouting. Phil looked up at PJ, who met his gaze and gave his shoulder a good squeeze. "I didn't mean to make him angry."

" I know, but...you mean a lot to us Phil...he's mad and worried, and...he needs someone to pin the blame on...I don't blame him for that either." Said PJ, " I'll go stop them."

He got up, and Phil sighed when he knitted his brow...he closed his eyes and he focused in on the fighting which should have sounded muffled as it was so far away and...actually, why could he hear so clearly? Sure they were faint, but he could still hear them. He bit his lip and concentrated on their voices.

" Will both of you knock it off?" Came PJ's voice sounding frustrated and exhausted.

" He started it!" Exclaimed Chris.

"Me? You're the one who came over and started accusing me." Came Dan's voice.

" Rightfully, because you think you're so much better than everyone else but the one time your best friend actually needed you, you weren't there!"

"Chris, stop ok this is-"

"No!, I'm not going to stop. Y'know at least PJ and I admitted to growing apart because of the shipping, but you still strung Phil along and treated him badly. You think the whole world has to cater to you, but the one time, the one time Phil actually needed you to be by his side and be there you let him get hurt. He could've died, and I could've lost one of my best friends all because you couldn't be bothered to get off your fat, lazy arse."

"Chris, just stop you're t-"

"Why're you taking his side PJ? We're both thinking the same thing I'm just choosing to admit it."

Phil's jaw dropped and he stopped listening. He thought about what PJ said and really, that was no reason to be so rude to Dan. He wasn't the one who'd hurt him, who left him for dead, who traumatized him, and had attacked him. He didn't want to, but honestly...he slightly did. He bit his lip and closed his eyes concentrating again on what was going on.

" You're wrong...y-" Said Dan, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

" Am I? I'll never understand what Phil saw in you, " Said Chris before leaving.

" PJ...I..."

" He's wrong...but he's also technically right about a few things. You guys are always together, why weren't you there this one time?" Came PJ's voice which sounded just as sad and, he could hear the disappointment as he walked away. Dan came in, and sighed softly before looking up at Phil and smiling.

"Hey, um...so how did it go?" Asked Dan,

"Dan, ab-"

"Phil, I just...don't want to talk about it, if that's ok. I'd much rather focus on making sure you're ok. You're my number one priority." Said Dan softly, as he gently held Phil's hand. Phil gently brushed away a stray tear from Dan's face, and gently rubbed his cheek with his thumb. His blue eyes looking into Dan's brown ones, he could see the hurt and the guilt, and he hoped Dan didn't blame himself.

" If its not my fault, then its not your fault either...you had no idea of what was going to happen." Said Phil, Dan smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

" Is anyone else coming?" He asked curiously.

"Louise said she'd be stopping by later, Jim and Tanya, Zoe, Bryony and Wirrow, your family's stopping by tomorrow actually."

" Fun." Said Phil with a small smile. Dan chuckled as Phil yanked him over onto the bed making him cry out in surprise.

"Phil!" Said Dan with a small chuckle. Phil smiled and hugged Dan, taking in his scent...at least with Dan around he was safe, and warm. Dan immediately hugged him back and ran a hand through his dark hair. " I promise, I'm going to protect you."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Dan and Phil**

 **Hey Pastries! So, I know that Chris and PJ were acting very mean, mainly Chris but they were angry and didn't know the whole story. So anyway, here we have Louise ! Yay! and Phil's family also I know that this story is moving at a very, very glacial pace even for my stories.**

* * *

After about an hour, Louise came with Darcy. Dan stood outside the room, as Louise talked to Phil, and made sure he was ok. The earlier encounter with PJ and Chris in his mind, honestly he didn't blame them for blaming him. They had a point, he and Phil were always together, attached to the hip even. If they were apart, they texted, Skyped, called, each other whenever they got the chance. Especially since after they met, Phil was his rock, his strength, and support and the one time Phil needed him most he hadn't been there. He'd begged and pleaded for Phil not to go alone, why hadn't he gone with him despite what Phil said? Why hadn't he been there? He sighed and ran a hand through his hair recalling the bruises, the clawmarks and blood, Phil laying there pale and bleeding, the hickey marks on his neck, and his ripped clothing. What had done that? It seemed almost like...like an animal had attacked Phil.

He looked up, as Darcy walked out and lightly tugged at his shirt.

"Hey Darcy, what is it?" Asked Dan, kneeling to her eye level.

"Can I have some candy please?" She asked, motioning to the vending machine. He nodded and took her hand, as they went to the nearby vending machine.

"Which one d you want?" He asked, and after getting her some candy she skipped back to the room, and Louise mouthed a 'thank you' before turning back to Phil. Dan went back to the wall, when he suddenly felt like he was being watched. Which was pretty normal for him sometimes, fans usually spotted him and Phil, and stared before coming up to them almost as if wondering whether to come up or not before eventually doing so. He looked around, and saw a guy standing there nearby, who immediately looked down...his eyes almost looked like they were glowing.

"Dan?"

Immediately Dan looked back at the doorway, before turning back and seeing that the guy was gone. He went back to the room, where Louise just looked confused and Darcy was eating her candy from earlier.

"Yeah? Are you ok?" Asked Dan worriedly, Phil paused for a second and looked him over...suddenly, it was as if he was seeing Dan much, much clearer. Actually, did he have his contacts or his glasses on? Because now that he thought about it, his vision was all kinds of better. He could sense that Jake was gone, he'd smelled him and knowing Dan was out there had called him. Still, he couldn't smell or sense him, so no one was in any danger. Still, how was it he had better senses than before?

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, can you ask the doctor when I'll be out?" Asked Phil, Dan nodded and went to find the doctor.

"So what was that?" Asked Louise curiously.

" I thought I felt something weird, hey Louise am I wearing my contact lenses?" Asked Phil, Louise knitted her brows and looked closer as Phil widened his eyes for her to see better. She looked and she knew that Phil's eyes were blue, but also had a few colors like grey and yellow sprinkled in there. That didn't explained, how the yellow bits now seemed a bit...more prominent. His eyes were still blue, but you could definitly see some yellow or Amber there if you looked close enough.

"No, but your eyes are changing color." Said Louise pulling out a mirror and showing him.

" Thats weird, maybe I'm becoming a vampire or something." He joked, making her chuckle and playfully shove him.

"Don't even joke about that." Said Louise teasingly, Phil smiled softly when his stomach growled..and actually he was pretty hungry. He hadn't eaten dinner last night or breakfast. Louise chuckled, and lightly tousled his hair.

" I'll tell Dan to get you some lunch, Darcy and I have to be going. It was nice to see you, I hope you feel better." Said Louise, as she hugged him and the smell of flower petals wafted into his nose. He didn't want to sniff Louise that would be weird, but she just smelled so good. He waved as she and Darcy left, and he immediately was left alone. He could hear Dan's footsteps though, and the hunger returned...no this was a different type of hunger. This was a desire for something else, he sniffed when he caught Dan's scent. Dan's heavenly scent, he gripped the railings on the bed tightly, as Dan came closer...since when did Dan smell so good? He let out a small sigh, as he pictured Dan's soft pale skin, his warm brown eyes, those...those soft lips, he licked his lips as thoughts of Dan danced around in his mind.

"Hey, Louise mentioned you were...are you ok?" Asked Dan, when immediately Phil grabbed him and pulled him into a deep, very passionate kiss. Dan kissed back, as Phil's hands rubbed his back, and groped at him. Dan pulled away slightly, he'd never seen Phil like this before.

"Phil what...whats going on?" Asked Dan, as Phil began to kiss his neck.

" I want you Dan, I love you, I want to make love to you." Said Phil, and Dan's face turned beet red as he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Ph-Phil! This is a hospital, and you're recovering!" Exclaimed Dan, though he secretly liked this side of Phil. It was a side, he'd never seen before...and it was alluring, and kind of sexy. Phil smiled, and gently carressed Dan's face, as Dan wrapped his arms around him, and getly began to kiss him when he went to kiss his shoulder and Phil recoiled in pain.

"I'm sorry, I forgot!" Exclaimed Dan worriedly.

"Its fine, it still kind of stings...when can I go home?" Asked Phil, as he laid back down and Dan joined him, laying on his side and gently running his fingers through Phil's hair.

" In a couple of days, they just want to be sure your shoulder and back are ok, and that the scars won't be infected." Explained Dan, Phil nodded and as the other man pressed a kiss to his forehead. "What got into you?"

"I don't know I just...I smelled you coming, in a good way...I'd never felt so intoxicated in my whole life, you smelled so good, and I imagined you, and...I just felt this, this need to...well...I mean...I'm sorry." Said Phil bashfully, Dan chuckled and snuggled up to him.

"Don't be, I didn't mind. Maybe once you're better and if you feel up to it, I won't stop you next time." Said Dan, with a small smile, Phil smiled back at him when his stomach growled. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, you know what I could go for? A nice big, thick, juicy steak rare too...that sounds delicious." Said Phil, and Dan knitted his brow before pressing the back of his hand to Phil's forehead. "What? You know I love meat."

Dan stopped and gave him a look as if saying 'seriously?' which made Phil smile innocently, Dan shook his head and rolled his eyes affectionately.

" Since when do you like steaks? I mean not that you hate them as much as cheese but really?" Asked Dan, Phil nodded and Dan was curious. He was also curious about the smell thing, discreetly he sniffed his shirt, he didn't smell did he? Besides he'd been down the hall how could Phil have smelled him? Phil kissed the top of his head and Dan smiled at him.

"We'll get one when you're feeling better." Said Dan, Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around Dan.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Dan and Phil**

 **Hey Pastries! So,here is another chapter, which I hope you like...and I'm sorry for my absence this semester has just been incredibly hectic.**

* * *

Phil layed there in bed, waiting for Dan to hurry back with food...honestly, he was still pretty nervous about this, especially considering what happened to him. He paused and sniffed the air, when he caught the lingering smell of...something, it smelled like something rotting albeit there was a strange sort of flowery scent as well. Which was incredibly strange, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and his body tensed up. Neither of which seemed very good, and then Jake stepped through the door with a smug smirk. Phil felt a guttural growl escape his lips and his lips curled into a sneer.

" Oh good you're showing signs already, probably thanks to the red moon coming up soon." Said Jake, and Phil was taken aback.

"What?" Asked Phil in confusion.

"You're changing Philly, see normally I would've just eaten you but I like you. You're special, too bad you don't exactly have the best taste in guys because damn your boyfriend has the face of a horse's anus and that's saying something. He looks like a leech too, you sure he's human?" Asked Jake, and Phil's blood immediately began to boil at that as he gripped the blankets tightly. What he wouldn't give to be able to punch him in the face.

"Don't you dare say that about him again." Threatened Phil, making him chuckle.

"Why not? It's true isn't it? I mean he has the pasty skin, this double chin, this really ugly face and that-" He was cut off by Phil pouncing on him and pinning him down. Jake just smirked, when he saw the fangs beginning to come out albeit they weren't noticeable yet but he could tell by how subtly pointy they looked. Not to mention the blue of his eyes was beginning to be overcome with amber as his skin gained some small amount of color. He chuckled, and kissed Phil's lips as he placed a hand in his hair. " I knew you'd be a good one, once this whole transformation is done...I'm going to make you my mate, and then we're going to feast on your ex. When we're done, we'll use his ribs as toothpicks."

Phil grabbed him and pinned him to the wall, punching him repeatedly only stopping when he saw the wounds beginning to heal immediately.

" What...what the hell are you?" Asked Phil in horror.

"I'm a werewolf, one of many residing in London, see my pack decided I was too...bloodthirsty to continue on with them. Because 'society has modernized and we should modernize ourselves too. This isn't like the Dark Ages anymore with its mass hysteria and foolish humans, we need to fit in otherwise we'll be hunted down to extinction. Hell even the leeches are doing a better job than us'. But y'know what? I remember a time you humans used to cower beneath our feet, a time when we roamed these woods and took what we wanted. Which is exactly what I'm doing." Explained Jake, and Phil let him go as he slowly started backing away from him.

" I'm not going anywhere with you." He replied, and Jake laughed.

"Well not yet, your transformation isn't complete yet...but when it is, you're going to come with me, because you're going to lash out and when you do you're going to hurt Danny boy. And when you hurt him...he's going to see the monster that you are, and he's going to leave you...look at you with fear in his eyes and you'll see. When he breaks your heart, you won't mind chewing on his spine. " He replied, before kissing Phil once more and wrapping his arms around him Phil tried to pull back but he hugged him tighter. His eyes widened when he caught Dan's scent and heard footsteps coming closer and closer.

"Hey!"

They looked and saw Dan standing there holding a bag of food.

"Get away from him." Said Dan and immediately Phil's eyes widened knowing what Jake was capable of.

"Well if it isn't Danny-boy, here to join the party, don't worry I was just keeping him warm for you. Wow, you're even uglier up close, I think its your fat face." Said Jake, and Phil punched him again much to Dan's shock. Jake just smirked, and bumped past Dan as he walked off, and immediately Dan ran over to Phil's side as the other man fell to his knees and started crying.

"Phil!, What happened? Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Asked Dan frantically, as he gently cupped Phil's face and brushed his fringe back. Phil sniffed, and looked up into Dan's warm brown eyes...dare he tell him?...no he wouldn't believe him, and knowing Dan he'd probably do something to get himself nearly killed or something...he sniffed and hugged Dan who wrapped his arms around him and gently ran a hand through his dark hair. Dan just hugged Phil, unsure of what happened or even what was going on...but he was going to make sure that whoever he was, that the guy wasn't going to come anywhere near Phil. Dan gently kissed the side of Phil's head before standing up. Phil stood up and clung to Dan as he brought him over to the bed. He sat down, as Dan sat down on the chair and held his hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Dan softly.

"N-no um, I'm f-"

"You're not fine, Phil, something happened and if you don't want to talk about it right now that's fine but you're not fine." Said Dan, as he looked up at him though Phil kept on staring at the floor. He pulled away, and crawled back into bed under the covers. Honestly, he didn't know what to do...especially after what Jake had said.

"Dan, you'd..you'd never be afraid of me right?" Asked Phil looking up at him sadly.

" What? Of course not, you're as intimidating as I am, and that's not very much." He replied, with a small smile. Phil sniffed and smiled softly, he was glad that he wouldn't...but for how long? "Why?"

"Just wanted to know." He replied, Dan nodded and gently kissed his forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hello Pastries,so... Happy New Year! it is now 2016! And I have made a New Years Resolution to actually finish all of my Phanfictions. I will not stop until they are completed, and done and I will not start a new one until they're completed. So yeah, I promise I will finished this one, One More Makes Five, Blood Moon, Beauty and the Beast, and Half Light, so in the meanwhile, here is the next installment of Blood Moon.**

* * *

Dan waited out in the hall, whilst Phil ate and was visited by his family. He didn't exactly want to face them right now, not after what happened with PJ and Chris...thankfully, Louise hadn't blamed him. Still, he wondered just who that guy was with Phil earlier? More importantly, why had Phil thought he'd be afraid of him? What had he told him? He wasn't sure honestly. He was almost kind of afraid to ask. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck when he felt eyes staring at him. Curious the Youtuber looked, and there he saw the guy from before. His blood boiled, as he glared at him the other man just smirked. Immediately, Dan went over and Jake held his hand up.

"Relax Danny-Boy, before you fight me or at least try to before I knock you flat on your behind. Need I remind you, that we're in a hospital full of very, very sick people, doctors, nurses, and of course family members. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen and get someone hurt right Danny-boy?" Asked Jake, motioning towards the people around them going about their business. Dan calmed down, and Jake chuckled. "Wow, seriously? What a goody two shoes, I expected you to punch me anyway but no you're as weak and soft as a marshmallow."

"How about we go outside and-"

"And what? Settle this out there really? I'd kick your ass in half a second." Said Jake tauntingly.

"Someone has a high opinion of himself, who are you anyway and more importantly what do you want with Phil?" Asked Dan, making Jake chuckle.

"What, can't handle a little competition Danny-boy? Can't handle the fact that for once, someone is finally going to give Phil the treatment he deserves instead of overshadowing him? Instead of hurting him? That someone might actually want to fuck Phil instead of you?" Asked Jake, and Dan clenched his hands tightly into fists, who the hell even was this guy? He had no idea what he was talking about, not at all he was full of bullshit and trying to get into Dan's head...yeah that was it. Jake's amber eyes looked down at Dan's fists before looking back to his face. "You gonna use those on me? Please, you're just a silly, spoiled child, who knows nothing about how the world really works. Instead of actually manning up and fighting for what's yours you stand there and just take it...you really think that's gonna work out there in the real world Danny-boy? You really think that's going to protect Phil from me?"

"You seriously like hearing yourself talk don't you? Maybe, just maybe you need to shut up. You know nothing about Phil or me, and you need to back the hell off before I make you." Said Dan, trying to muster up as much courage as he could. He wasn't intimidating, not in the slightest, but he was tall and that had some advantages. He cried out in pain, as Jake punched him in the stomach causing him to lurch forward. The other man leaned in and whispered in Dan's ear.

"That was just a small taste of what's coming up, Phil will be mine soon enough Danny-boy." Said Jake before leaving, Dan winced and rubbed his stomach. He went to the bathroom, and lifted his shirt to reveal a rather large bruise, just how hard had he punched him anyway? He sighed, and after Phil's family left he went back to the room and crawled into bed with Phil.

"Hey, so how did your family take it?" Asked Dan softly.

" They just asked if I was alright, and the usual family things...are you ok?" Asked Phil worriedly, he'd sensed the familiar smell from before. Dan immediately nodded and leaned against him.

"I'm fine Phil, are you?" He asked. Phil nodded and wrapped his arms around Dan protectively, gently running his fingers through Dan's soft hair when Dan gently kissed his cheek.

"I love you Philly." Said Dan gently leaving kisses on Phil's neck Phil smiled and let him, when he was feeling that familiar feeling again...immediately Dan stopped and his eyes widened a bit when he looked down upon feeling Phil's boner rub against him. "Um..."

"Don't let this ruin the moment." Said Phil, making Dan laugh and Phil go red with embarrassment. "Oh come on Dan, we were having a nice, heartwarming moment."

"I know, I know its just...hilarious ok." Said Dan as he continued to laugh, Phil smiled at him at least he was better and not like before. The sound of Dan's laugh was like music to his ears. " We get to go home soon, which is good."

"Yes, I mean its only been a day but I miss our flat, and my house plants." He replied, with a small pout making Dan chuckle and kiss the tip of his nose.

"Well, I'm sure you're bloody house plants miss you too. Do you think we should tell anyone about...what happened?" Asked Dan curiously, to which Phil immediately replied.

"No! No, I...no, no...I don't." Said Phil, as the happy atmosphere became solemn, Dan nodded and it was his turn to hold Phil in his eyes protectively.

"Alright, its ok...you don't have to if you don't want to. No one is making you, ok? How're you going to do live shows?" Asked Dan softly, and Phil just shrugged.

"Just won't do them I guess, until I heal better." Said Phil, and Dan nodded as he gently kissed the top of Phil's head. Phil soon fell asleep in Dan's arms, as Dan just held him.


End file.
